Wild Thunder
by Shaelynn Stark
Summary: This is a crossover between Power Rangers Dino Thunder and the new show on ABC Family 'Wildfire'. Zeltrax wants Kris as an evil servant. Will the rangers have a new evil ranger to fight? R&R.
1. Introductions

**"Wild Thunder"**

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:**

This is a crossover of the shows 'Wildfire' and 'Power Rangers Dino Thunder'. I do not own Tommy, Kira, Trent, Conner or Ethan. Nor do I own Kris, Matt, Junior, Dani, Mrs. Ritter, Pablo, Wildfire, or Amber. The ideas, however, are mine.

Introductions

As Kira walked in the café, a few heads turned to see who she was with. Noticing she was with someone new, Tommy approached her. "Hey, Kira. Who's your friend?" Turning from Kris back to Tommy, Kira introduced her two friends to each other. "This is my friend, Kris Furillo. Kris, this is my teacher/friend, Dr. Oliver. Kris works on a thoroughbred farm not too far from here." Extending his hand to the new girl, Tommy greeted "Hi, it's nice to meet you." Shaking the offered hand, Kris replied "Likewise." Turning from Kira back to Kris, Tommy added "So, Kris...what brings you to Reefside?" In response to his question, Kris said "Well, today's my day off so, I thought I'd come hang out with Kira and meet some of the friends she's been telling us so much about." Somewhat concerned by Kris's answer, Tommy shot Kira an almost unnoticable look. Catching his glance, Kira quietly added "Don't worry. I didn't tell them _everything_. I left out a few selective details." Relief taking over his face, Tommy added "Okay, good." Just then, Kira noticed a familiar jock approaching them.

"Whoa! Who's the babe!" Came a familiar voice. Rolling her eyes, Kira sighed and replied "This is my friend, Kris. Kris, this neanderthal is my friend, Conner." This time, Kris was the one to offer her hand. Shaking her hand, Conner asked "So, you're new 'round here aren't you?" Smiling politely, Kris answered "Actually, I don't live here. I live up at the Raintree Thoroughbred Farm not too far from here." Obviously trying to impress Kris, Conner flashed his jocky smile as he asked "That's cool. So, you work with horses?" Seeing his doomed attempt at impressing her, Kris chuckled and replied "Yeah. I love horses." Trying to save Conner from humiliating himself further, Tommy spoke up. "So, Kris, what exactly what do you with the horses?" Grateful for the change of pace, Kris explained "Well, basically, my job is to tend to the horses and help train the race horses. Other than, that's really about it. There's really not much to say about my job other than that I absolutely love it." Smiling, Tommy added "That's good. It's good that you found a job where you can do what you love." Returning the smile, Kris added "Yeah. The horses are great. They really seem to like racing. I mean, yeah, occasionally some horses will be harder to work with than others, but that's to be expected when working with horses...or any animal for that matter." Throwing in her opinions, Kira added "Yeah, that's true." Joining the discussion, Tommy added "Oh, yeah. You can't expect all animals to think exactly alike." It was then that an older red headed woman approached them.

"Hey, Kira. Who's your friend?" Saving Kira the trouble of yet another introduction, Kris introduced herself as she offered the woman her hand. "My name's Kris. Kris Furillo. I live up at the Raintree Thoroughbred Farm not too far from here." Just as Kris finished introducing herself, Kira turned and saw a group of Tyrannadrones materializing outside the café. Turning to the woman Kris had been talking to, Kira instructed "Hayley, keep Kris in here where it's safe." Shifting her focus to Tommy and Conner, she added "You guys come with me." Also seeing the Tyrannadrones, Hayley replied "You got it!" As Tommy, Kira, and Conner rushed out, Hayley took a confused Kris further into the café. Confused, Kris asked "What the hell's going on?" Answering her question, Hayley responded "It's another attack. Come on, you'll be safe here." With that, Hayley diliberately took Kris out of view of the rangers.

Checking that the coast was clear, Tommy exclaimed "You guys ready!" Psyched for that fight, Kira responded "Oh yeah!" In unison, they all shouted "Dino Thunder, Power up!" After the rangers had morphed, Zeltrax showed up. "I'll make this easy for you...surrender the girl!" Confused, Kira reataliated "Who, Kris? You gotta be kiddin' me!" Preparing to fight, Zeltrax added "This is not a joking matter! Surrender the girl-NOW!" Sarcastically, Kira retorted "Well, since you put it that way...Hell no!" With that Zeltrax launched a full on attack. After a few minutes of fighting him off, Tommy finally launched an energy orb attack on Zeltrax-throwing him into a nearby wall. Struggling back to his feet, Zeltrax warned "You haven't seen the last of me!" With that, Zeltrax finally disappeared through an invisiportal." In unison, the three rangers said 'Power down'." Upon demorphing, Kira asked "What could Mesogog possibly want with Kris? I mean, it's not like she's a ranger or anything." Wondering the same thing, Tommy answered "I dunno. But, whatever it is, we better find out fast. I think we better get back to the lab and look into this." Confused, Conner asked "Shouldn't we make sure Kris is all right first?" Covering, Kira added "I'll check on her and meet you guys back at the lab." Turning to Kira, Tommy added "Right. Conner, you come with me."

Re-entering the café, Kira soon found Kris. "Kris!" Approaching the somewhat confused and slightly frigthened teen, Kira added "You okay?" Looking around nervously, Kris shifted her attention back to Kira. "Yeah...I'm fine. What the hell was that?" Trying to avoid revealing herself, Kira lied. "I have no idea. That sort of thing's always goin' on here, though. Although I think it'd be safe if you stayed here a couple days. Just until everything blows over." With that, Kira tried to shoot Hayley a discrete look saying 'We got a problem.' without Kris seeing it. Fortunately, Hayley picked up on it while Kris was none the wiser. Realizing what staying would mean Kris countered "But what about Raintree! I mean hello! I do work there and have responsibilities-" Cutting her off, Kira added "Don't worry, I'll cover for you. Look, right now, it'd be in your best interest to stay here just for a couple a days." Backing Kira up, Hayley interjected "Kira's right. It'd be the safest thing for you." Taking out her cell phone, Kira mentioned "I'll call Pablo and let him know what's goin' on and that you'll be staying here a couple days." With that, Kira turned and walked outside. Dialing the Ritters' number, Kira heard the phone ring twice before a hispanic male answered.

"Hello?" Asked the hispanic. Recognizing the voice on the other end of the line, Kira answered "Pablo? It's Kira." Smiling, Pablo added "Oh, hey Kira!" Casually, Kira continued "Hey, Pablo. Listen, I just called to let ya know that Kris is gonna need to stay here in Reefside with us for a couple days." Confused, Pablo asked "What? Why?" Explaining the situation the best she could without revealing too much, Kira answered "Well...see...soemthing's happened and it wouldn't be wise for Kris to go back to Raintree just yet. We need to keep her here until this blows over." Not really understanding what was going on, Pablo added "If you're sure...but, where's she gonna stay?" Realizing she hadn't thought about that, Kira quickly recovered "Oh, don't worry. We'll get that all sorted out. Pablo, trust me, everything's under control and taken care of." Reluctantly, Pablo gave in. "All right. If you're sure this is the best thing for Kris." Smiling, Kira replied "Don't worry. She'll only be gone a couple a days." With that, Kira hung up her cell phone as her communicator went off. Raising her wrist up to speak into her morpher, Kira answered "Yeah, Dr. O.?"

"Kira, get back to the lab A.S.A.P. There's somethin' you really need to see." Tommy's voice came over Kira's morpher. Quickly, Kira replied "Right. I'm on my way." Having said that, Kira then vanished and made her way down to Tommy's lab. "Whatcha got, Dr. O.?" She asked when she arrived. Turning to face Kira, he gestured her over to the computer where he was sitting watching the monitors. Seeing what he was referring to, Kira's jaw dropped as she asked "Another dino gem?" Understanding her reaction, Tommy explained "Fraid so." Realizing what Tommy and the others had to have been thinking, Kira said "Wait a minute...you don't think..." Knowing what Kira was about to say, Tommy finished her sentence for her. "That this is why Zeltrax wanted Kris? I'm sure of it. Mesogog must already know Kris was destined for the gem." Coming back to rationality, Kira asked "Can you tell if the gem's evil like Trent's was in the beginning?" Knowing where she was going with this, Tommy answered "As far as I can tell...no, it's not. What I'd be willing to bet on is that Mesogog was gonna try and brainwash Kris." Realizing what was going on, Kira asked "Should I get Kris down here?" Thinking a moment before answering, Tommy said "I think that'd be a good idea. If Mesogog's sure enough to go after her, he'll be back for more since he didn't get her the first time around." Without saying a word, Kira left the lab and got in her yellow 2005 Dodge Ram 1500 pickup truck and drove back down to the café. Finding Kris, Kira informed her. "Kris, I need you to come with me. Now. It's important."

More confused than ever, Kris asked "What's going on?" Not wanting to explain in public, Kira said "I don't have time to explain. I just need you to come with me." Not really sure of what else to do, Kris resigned herself "All right...let's get this overwith." Leading Kris out to her truck Kira drove her down to Tommy's lab. As she pulled up to Tommy's house, Kris asked Kira "What is this place?" Not really focusing on Kris's question, Kira answered "You'll see. C'mon." Then, Kira lead Kris down into the lab where she then started to freak out a little bit. "Okay...what the hell is this place? More importantly...where the hell am I?"

Getting up, Tommy approached her "Kris, I'm Tommy. We met earlier." Trying to process it all at once, Kris said "Yeah, I remember all of you. But, what the hell am I doing here?" Understanding her concern, Tommy explained "This is my lab. I had Kira bring you here for your own safety." "My own safety?" Kris repeated confused. Chiming in, Kira explained "You remember that wierd attack this afternoon?" Not really seeing where this was going, Kris answered "Yeah...but, look. What does that have to do with why I'm here?" Cutting in, Tommy explained "Because...those freaks were there for you." Confused, Kris asked "What? Me? What could they possibly want with me?" Wanting to get everything overwith, Kira sighed exasperatedly and explained "Because. They want you to come work for them as an evil power ranger." Seeing Tommy shoot her a stern look, Kira added to him "What?...She was gonna find out sooner or later." Cutting in on their debate, Kris asked "What? An evil power ranger? I don't even know what a power ranger _is_? So how could I _be _one?" Sighing, Tommy grabbed the dino gem he had retrieved while Kira was gone and handed it to Kris. "With this." The small silver stone began glowing the instant it touched her skin. Taken aback by the stone's reaction with her skin, Kris asked "What the hell is this thing?" Smiling now that he'd seen for himself that the silver dino gem's powers were always meant for Kris, Tommy explained "It's called a Dino Gem. We've all got them." With that, the other rangers and Tommy revealed their dino gems. More confused than ever now, Kris asked "Okay...so why is it glowing?" Also smiling, Kira placed a hand on her shoulder and explained "Beacause...it's chosen you. Just like ours chose us." Turning to Kira with her face bearing an even more confused expression, Kris repeated "It's chosen me? Chosen me for what?" Approaching Kris, Tommy added "To be the Dino Thunder Silver Ranger." Now totally lost, Kris asked "And what exactly does that mean?"

Enering the lab, Hayley interjected "It means you've been chosen to help these guys save the world." Shocked, Kris asked "What? Me? Save the world? You must be mistaken." Trying to reassure the new ranger, Tommy explained "Kris, the dino gem wouldn't have chosen you if you didn't already have something inside you that could handle the power. This is your destiny. It was _always _meant for you." Unsure of herself, Kris asked "I don't know. I mean-" Cutting her off, Kira assured her "Don't worry. We've been doing this for a while now...we'll show ya the ropes." Half smiling, Kris asked "Are you sure about this?" Smiling, Tommy added "If you were chosen by the gem...then that's good enough for me." Sighing, Kris finally gave in. "All right. Let's do this." Turning to Hayley, Kira took the small silver bracelet she had been holding and handed it to Kris. "We need you to wear this bracelet at _all times_. _Never _under _any _circumstances take it off." Strapping on the bracelet, Kris responded "Got it. But what is it anyway?" Smirking, Kira explained "It'll act as a means of communication between you and all of us and visa versa. Plus, it'll also act as your morpher when you need it." Taking in all of this new information, Kris asked "Okay. Is there some sort of secret phrase I need for the morpher deal?" Facing her, Kira added "Just say 'Dino Thunder, Power up.' and it'll do the rest." Smiling due to her new-found power, Kris said "Great." Looking down at her watch, Kira noticed it was getting late. "Well, it's getting late. I'd better get you home." As Kira and Kris turned to leave, Tommy stopped them. "Wait." Turning to see what he wanted, Kris asked "What?" Answering her question, Tommy said "Remember..._never _tell anybody you're a power ranger. Understood?" Smiling, Kris added "Yeah, I got it." Smiling, Tommy added "See ya later, Kris." Just before she left with Kira, Kris added "Later." With that, Kris and Kira headed out to Kira's truck and Kira drove off towards Raintree and took Kris home.


	2. Revelations

**"Wild Thunder"**

**Disclaimer:**

Hasn't changed...Chapter 1...

Revelations

The next day, Kris had joined the others for ranger training. Knowing she was new to being a ranger, Tommy had been taking it easy on her. After training, Kris left for Raintree while Kira and the others left for home as well. Being the last one to leave, Conner stopped to talk to Tommy. "Hey, Dr. O...ya got a minute?" He asked, catching up to the leader of the team. Turning to face Conner, Tommy asked "Yeah, sure, Conner. What's on your mind?" Smiling slightly, Conner added "Ya know, I think it's really great you giving Kris a chance like this...I mean, after her past and whatnot..." Concern and confusion taking over his face, Tommy asked "What do you mean 'her past'? Conner, is there something I should know about Kris that everybody's neglected to mention?" Surprised to find out that Tommy didn't know about Kris's past, Conner replied "You mean...Kira never told you?..." Even more confused and concerned now, Tommy asked "Told me what?" Sighing, Conner replied "Look, if I tell you, you can't tell Kira I told you..." Confused, Tommy asked "Conner, what's goin' on?" Looking around to make sure they were alone, Conner added "Kris...Kris works at Raintree on a work-release program..." More confused than ever now, Tommy asked "What do you mean?" Sighing and frowning slightly, Conner continued "Kris was released from prison on a work release program at the Raintree Thoroughbred Farm..." Furious that Kira hadn't told him that, Tommy maintained his cool the best he could while he replied "What! Conner, why didn't Kira-or Kris for that matter-tell me this!" Shrugging, Conner added "I don't know." Sighing, Tommy replied "Why don't you head on home and get some rest. I'll talk to Kira and Kris." Reluctantly, Conner gave in. "All right. See ya later, Dr. O."

Going inside, Tommy made his way down to the lab where he contacted Kira and Kris. "Kira...Kris, I need you two to meet me down in the lab. Immdeiately. It's important." Confused, Kira asked "What's goin' on, Dr. O.?" Equally confused, Kris asked "Yeah, is there something wrong?" Frowning and sighing slightly, Tommy added "Just be there. I'll fill ya in." With that, both girls just shrugged and left for Tommy's lab. A few minutes later, Tommy turned to see both girls walking in. Confusion written on her face, Kira asked "Is everything okay, Dr. Oliver?" Frowning slightly, Tommy replied "I was hopin' you two could tell me..." Exchanging looks of confusion, Kira and Kris couldn't figure out what Tommy was talking about. Turning back to Tommy, Kira asked "Dr. Oliver, what are you talking about?" Seeing that he was getting nowhere, Tommy continued "I was hoping you two could come clean and tell me why you never told me about Kris's past..." Sighing, Kris turned away from them as Kira approached Tommy. "Look, Dr. Oliver-" Quickly, he cut her off. "Kira, you know how important it is for us all to be honest with each other. Like I've said before, what we're doing here takes the ultimate trust in each other..." Turning back to face Tommy and Kira, Kris added "Look, Dr. Oliver, I've made some mistakes-and I'm not proud of them. But, I paid for them. I hope I don't have to keep paying for them the rest of my life." Sighing, Tommy added "Look, Kris. You should have just come forward with that. I would have believed you. But, now...how can I ever trust either of you again?" Quickly, Tommy turned away from them as he quickly wiped a tear from his eye. _I can't believe Kira would do something like this...Of all people, I thought I could trust her...Looks like I was wrong..._ Ashamed that they'd betrayed his trust, Kira placed a hand on Tommy's shoulder as she defended "Dr. Oliver, if we had come straightforward with this, _you_ might have trusted Kris, but we couldn't be sure that the others would..." Regaining composure, Tommy turned back around to face Kira.

"Kira, if you guys had been honest from the beginning, they would probably have been more inclined to believe you..." Tommy explained. Confused as to how he even found out, Kris asked "Look, how'd you even _know _about my past anyway?" Turning to face Kris, Tommy replied "Conner told me..." Mentally scolding herself, Kira thought to herself _Damn it...Knew I should never have told Conner...Shoulda known he couldn't keep his trap shut..._Sighing, knowing she was wrong not to be honest right away, Kira added "Look, Dr. Oliver, I'm sorry we weren't honest with you right up front, but we just wanted to give Kris a fair shot at proving herself before anybody judged her solely on her background..." Understanding that they'd had good intentions, Tommy added "Look, I understand that. But like I said...This task takes the ultimate trust in each other..." Frustrated, Kris added "Look, I'm willing to do whatever it takes to prove myself...And my loyalty..." Looking from Kris back to Tommy, Kira added "Likewise..." Just then, the alarms went off. "What's that?" Kris asked, not having gotten the chance to learn about the computer and alert systems yet. "Your chance to prove yourself..." Tommy added, checking the monitors. Discovering Zeltrax was back for Kris, Tommy turned to the girls. "You sure you're up for this?" He asked. Nodding confidently, Kira replied "Oh yeah..." With the same attitude in her own voice, Kris added "You know it..."

Smiling to himself, Tommy asked "Ready?" Both girls exclaimed in unison "Ready!" All three of them, raised their morphers and exclaimed in unison "Dino Thunder! Power up!" After morphing, the three of them caught up with Zeltrax downtown. Turning to see the three rangers standing before him, Zeltrax noted the new ranger. "Well well well...Looks like we've already discovered the power...No matter. You will still serve Mesogog well..." He commented at the sight of Kris with the rangers. Having had enough, Kris retaliated "Yeah...right! That'll happen hmm...NEVER!" With that, Zeltrax attacked the rangers-Kris being the first. Not expecting the attack to be as forceful as it had been, Kris took a powerful blow the stomach. Grasping her stomach in pain, Kris fell to the ground hard. Trying to bail her out, Kira came to her rescue, slashing at Zeltrax with her Ptera Grips. Getting tired of the rangers' usual tricks, Zeltrax delivered the same blow to Kira-sending her flying into a tree. Angering at the sight of what Zeltrax had just done-especially what he'd done to Kira-Tommy drew his Brachio staff and charged at Zeltrax. Turning to face Tommy's attack, Zeltrax took a powerful blow to the chest. Quickly getting back on his feet, he sweep kicked Tommy off his feet. "I finally have you right where I want you, Dr. Oliver..." He hissed, drawing his sword. Just as he made to finish Tommy off, Kira's Thundermax Saber came out of nowhere and blocked the hit. "I don't think so..." She retorted. Suddenly, Zeltrax took a direct powerful hit from behind as Kris fired a shot at him.

Extending her hand, Kira helped Tommy to his feet. "Thanks." he commented, surprised at what had just happened. Smiling underneath her helmet, Kira replied "Not a problem." With that, Tommy and Kira shifted their focus back to the battle. Before any of them realized what was happening, Zeltrax had grabbed Kris. "Guys! A little help would be very much appreciated if it's not too much trouble!" Kris excalimed sarcastically. Turning to see Zeltrax with Kris, Tommy took a step forward and agressively stated "Let her go, Zeltrax!" Joining Tommy, Kira added "You just don't get it, do you? She'll never belong to you!" Laughing at their failed attempts at saving their friend, Zeltrax simply stated "We shall see about that, rangers..." Before Tommy and Kira could get to them, Zeltrax disappeared with Kris through an invisi-portal. In unison, Tommy and Kira stated "Power down." Turning away, Kira punched a nearby wall. "Damn it!" she hissed, obviously angry with herself over what had happened. Understanding her anger, Tommy placed a gentle, calming hand on her shoulder as he soothed "Don't worry...We'll get her back..." Turning to face Tommy, Kira just replied "I hope so, Dr. Oliver...I really hope so..." Without saying a word, Tommy just smiled reassuringly as he and Kira left for the lab.

Arriving at the lab, Tommy and Kira were greeted by the others. Noticing Kris wasn't with them, Trent asked "Where's Kris?" Sharing the same concern, Ethan added "Yeah, I thought she was with you guys..." Sighing, Tommy explained "In a word...Zeltrax..." Confused-as usual-Conner asked "What do you mean?" Exasperatedly, Kira continued "He means...Zeltrax finally got what he came for...He disappeared with Kris during the fight..." While Kira was explaining the story of what had happened to the others, Tommy had started searching for Kris. Noticing Tommy sitting alone at the computer, Kira approached him and sat down beside him. "Hey...Need a hand?" She asked, smirking. Surprised to see Kira beside him, Tommy replied "Kira?...I thought you'd be waiting with the others..." Understanding Tommy's logic behind his assumtion, Kira replied "Kris is my friend...I'm gonna do whatever it takes to find her and make sure she's safe..." Smirking, she added "Besides...Do we really wanna repeat the fiasco of Trent..." Hearing the last part of Kira's comment, Trent whined "Hey!...I heard that!..." Listening to Trent's complaint, Tommy and Kira couldn't help but chuckle-despite the circumstances.

Getting back on track, Tommy added "Well, I suppose a little help couldn't hurt." Smiling, Kira turned to begin a scan for Kris. Watching her smile, Tommy thought to himself as he began a scan of his own. _Man, I can't believe that smile of hers...Wait a minute, what are you saying...Do you have any idea what you're saying...She's your student, Tommy for God's sake...Even if you did feel the way you think you do about her-and it were okay-...She couldn't possibly feel the same way...Could she?..._Tommy finally managed to put all his feelings and doubts aside as they continued the search for Kris. Finally realizing he was wrong to have ever doubted Kira or Kris, Tommy turned to Kira. "Kira..." Turning at the sound of her name, Kira replied "Yeah, Dr. O.?" Nervously, Tommy continued "Listen, Kira...I just wanted to say that...I'm sorry I ever doubted you and Kris...I was wrong to have doubted you two..." Smiling, Kira replied "It's okay, Dr. Oliver. We were wrong, too. You were right, we should have been honest with you right from the beginning." Placing an understanding hand on her shoulder, Tommy assured her "It's okay, Kira. I understand you were just trying to protect your friend. And-in the same situation-I probably would have done the exact same thing..." Surprised, Kira asked "Really?" Smiling reassuringly, Tommy added "Of course..." Taking in the sight of his smile, Kira thought to herself _God, he always gets me with that smile of his...Hold on...Kira, what are you saying!...The guy's your teacher for cryin' out loud...Even if you _are _into him as much as you think you are...he couldn't possibly feel the same way...Could he?..._Quickly brushing her doubts and thoughts aside, Kira replied "Yeah, well...We should probably get back to looking for Kris...Don't ya think, Dr. O.?"

Chuckling, Tommy replied "First of all...Kira we're friends-and we're not in class...It's okay to call me Tommy. And second of all, yeah, you're right. We should..." Smiling to herself, Kira thought to herself _Wow...That's the first time one of my teachers has ever told me to call him by his first name...He couldn't be falling for me...Could he?..._Brushing off her thoughts and questions, Kira shifted her focus back to the task at hand. Turning back to the computer, Kira continued her scan for Kris as Tommy did the same. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Tommy spoke up. "Got her." Turning to see what Tommy had found, Kira asked "Really? Where is she?" Smirking, Tommy added "Big shock here...Mesogog's lab..." Knowing what Mesogog most likely had up his sleeve, Kira added "I'd be willing to bet money he's getting ready to turn her against us..." Knowing she was more than likely right, Tommy added "And I'd be willing to bet you're right..." With that, he turned to Trent, Conner, and Ethan. "You three stay here and keep an eye on the city. Make sure Mesogog doesn't decide to take advantage of our absence..." Turning back to Kira, he added "Kira, you come with me..." In unison, all four teens added "Right." Stepping away from the computers, Tommy and Kira prepared to morph. Turning to Kira, Tommy asked "Ready?" Ready to do whatever it took to make sure Kris was safe, Kira replied "Oh yeah..." In unison, she and Tommy exclaimed "Dino Thunder! Power up!" After morphing, Kira mounted her raptor cycle while Tommy mounted the black ATV. Finally, they arrived on Mesogog's lab.

Noting Tommy and Kira's arrival, Mesogog greeted them. "Just like clockwork. I knew you'd try to save your friend..." Seeing Tommy and Kira arrive, Kris shouted to them "Guys, get out of here!" Turning to Kris, Kira replied "Not without you!" With that, Mesogog, Zeltrax, and Elsa all began attacking Tommy and Kira. At first, the fight had seemed pretty evenly matched-as far as skill went. Soon, Kira had started trying to work her way over to Kris. About halfway over to Kris's cage, Kira had forgotten about Zeltrax and the others behind her and Zeltrax delivered his most forceful blow during that battle straight into Kira's back. Screaming in pain, Kira fell to the ground as she powered down. Noticing that Kira wasn't moving, Tommy screamed after her "Kira!" Firing a shot at Kris's cage, Tommy managed to free her. As he and Kris managed to fend off the rest of the attackers, Tommy powered down and ran to Kira's side as Kris opened an invisi-portal so they could get back home. Meanwhile, Tommy lifted Kira's head up into his lap. "Kira...Kira...Kira, can you hear me?..." Tommy kept trying to get Kira's attention but kept receiving no response. Turning to Tommy and Kira, Kris was just as scared for her as Tommy was...or atleast she thought she was...

Trying to stay strong for Tommy-since she knew he was struggling with that right now-Kris cleared her throat. Looking up, Tommy realized she'd opened a portal. "Good work..." he managed to say but only in a hoarse whisper. Clearing his own throat, Tommy regained his normal voice. "Kris, you take Kira's rapter cycle..." He instructed as Kris followed his orders without question. As Kris made it through the invisi-portal, Tommy picked Kira up off the ground. Fighting back the tears, Tommy carried her through the portal. Arriving back at the lab, Tommy set her down as Hayley began running scans to see if Kira was okay.

Noticing Kira's new-found unconscious state, Conner asked "Is she gonna be okay?" Turning to him with a solemn look on his face, Tommy answered "I don't know...I really hope so, Conner...I really hope so..." Tommy said sighing as he returned to the monitor as he was looking over the scans Hayley was running on Kira. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Tommy saw Kris storm off. Going after her, Tommy addressed her. "You okay?" As she turned to face him, Tommy saw that Kris's eyes were full of tears which were now streaming down her face as her voice shook when she replied "This is all my fault!..." Placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder, Tommy assured her "Kris, this is not your fault. Okay? None of this is your fault. I don't blame you, nobody blames you..." Looking up into his gentle brown eyes, Kris asked "Really?" Smiling, Tommy assured her "Of course. You had no control over the situation..." Knowing how he felt about Kira, Kris spoke up, regaining some stability to her voice "I'm sorry...". Confused, Tommy asked "What do you have to apologize for?"

Seeing that he wasn't picking up on what she was trying to say, Kris added "Look, I know how you feel about her. I can see it in your eyes. I can see it in hers, too, actually." Confused, Tommy defended "Kris, what are you talking about?..." Half smiling, Kris explained "I can tell when somebody loves another person-an old trick I guess I picked up in prison-I can see it in their eyes. And I see it in yours. Plus, anybody would have figured it out by your reaction when she was taken down..." Realizing that Kris was right, Tommy asked "Kris, can we please just keep this between us?" Understanding his need for secrecy, Kris replied "Of course, Dr. Oliver." Smirking, Tommy added "Kris, you're not my student. It's okay for you to call me Tommy." Smiling, Kris replied "Right...Tommy." With that, both of them returned to the group.

Turning to Hayley, Tommy asked "How is she? Have you found anything out yet?" Turning to face Tommy, Hayley replied "Yeah, she's fine. She just needs to rest a bit..." Sighing a sigh of relief, Tommy replied "Hayley, you're the best..." Smiling, Hayley replied "Well, I can't take the credit unforunately...As much as I would love to, I can't...Kira just got really lucky." Turning to face Kira, Tommy approached her. _God, what I wouldn't give just to see her wake up..._He thought to himself. _What I wouldn't give to take her place...To absorb her pain and suffer for her..._Finally, after what seemed like a millenium, Kira's eyes slowly began to open.


	3. Awakening

**"Wild Thunder"**

**Disclaimer:**  
Don't own Kris...You know the drill...Chapter one...

Awakening

Slowly, Kira's eyes began to open. Watching her eyes slowly slide open, Tommy's heart raced. _Finally...She's okay...I can't believe she's awake..._Tommy thought to himself as Kira came around. Absent-mindedly, Tommy took her hand in his and gently stroked a lock of her hair off her face. Realizing what he was doing, he was pleased to see she wasn't making any sort of effort to stop him. Rather, she just smiled as she looked up into his soft brown eyes. Though, instead of being full of life like they usually were, she noticed they were full of concern and-for the first time since she'd met him-there was even a touch of fear written in them. In all the battles they'd fought together, she'd never seen fear written in his eyes. _What's wrong with Tommy?...I'v never seen him scared before..._She thought to herself. Hoarsely, he whispered "Kira..." He'd wanted to say so much more, but the tears he was fighting back wouldn't allow him to. Knowing what he must have been thinking, Kira raised her hand and just wiped away some of the stray tears that had fallen. Finally managing to sit up-with a little help from Tommy-Kira just motioned for Tommy to join her.

Taking a seat next to her, Tommy just looked into her soft doe eyes and took refuge in their innocence. There was so much he wanted to say but he just couldn't form the words. This time, Kira took his trembling hand in hers. Shocked that she'd taken the initiative to take his hand-especially before he'd gotten the chance to admit his true feelings to her-Tommy could have dropped dead. Gently, she smiled at him and it was then that Tommy knew everything was going to be okay. Deciding that it was now or never, Tommy finally brought himself to confess his true feelings to Kira. "Kira...there's something I need to tell you..." Curious, Kira asked "What is it?" Losing confidence, Tommy wasn't so sure he could tell her. Noting his silence, Kira added "Tommy, you can tell me..." _She's got a point...Plus I am always saying how honest we should be with each other...Besides, she of all people has a right to know...Not to mention you'll never know if she feels the same if you don't tell her how you feel..._Tommy thought to himself before finally continuing.

"Kira...I think...Hell, I _am _in love with you..." Tommy replied. _There...it's out...Now I wait for my world to come crashing down when she says she's my student and I'm her teacher and that there could never be anything between us..._Tommy thought with mingled relief and dread. Somethat taken aback by what he'd said, Kira remained silent a moment as she looked into Tommy's eyes. Finally she managed to find her voice and replied "Tommy...wow...I-I don't know what to say..." Knowing he'd made a huge mistake Tommy covered himself. "Kira, look I understand that you're my student and I'm your teacher but-" Suddenly, he was cut off by Kira. "I love you, too, Tommy." Without warning, Tommy just fell silent. Finding his voice, Tommy replied "What?...Really?" Smiling, Kira didn't say a word. She just leaned forward and pressed her lips to his in a slow, passionate kiss.

Taken aback by the suddenness of her kiss, it took mere moments before Tommy began kissing her back. When they pulled apart, all Tommy could think about was the kiss. _I can't believe it!...I can't believe I just kissed Kira...And she actually feels the same way about me as I do about her..._Tommy thought, relief mingling with excitement. Smiling, Kira rested her forehead on his as they both gazed into each other's eyes. Softly, she whispered to him as tears of joy began flowing from her eyes. "I love you, Tommy." Smiling, he just gently wiped away her tears as he replied "I love you, too, Kira...More than you'll ever know..." Finally, Kira stood and left for home.

Watching Kira walk out of the lab, Tommy thought _Wow...what a day...Hell, what a week...One day I gain a new ranger...The next I nearly lose the love of my life...And now I find out that she feels the same way about me as I do about her...and she just kissed me..._With that, Tommy noticed that it was getting late. Realizing they would have more work ahead of them tomorrow, he slowly made his way upstairs and into his bedroom. After getting ready for bed, Tommy found sleep nearly impossible. Happiness mingled with longing and desire. All he could think about was how desperately he wanted Kira lying there by his side. Finally, an hour later, Tommy smiled as he drifted off to sleep and dreamed of Kira and what kind of future lay ahead of them.

Back at her own home, Kira found herself lying awake in bed. _God that was one hell of a kiss...And he actually told me he loved me...He loves me just like I love him..._She thought to herself as her mind drifted back to the kiss she and Tommy had shared not so long ago. _Damn, what I wouldn't give to have him lying here by my side and never leave..._ Slowly she finally managed to drift off to sleep and dreamed of Tommy lying by her side as they chased passion into the night.


End file.
